


i will be the spring to your smile

by mysterywoozi (writers_haven)



Series: texts from my boyfriend: a collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Going Seventeen: Flower Smile, M/M, Sentimental, Songfic, i want to say fluff but?? idk if this qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/pseuds/mysterywoozi
Summary: It’s something Woozi has done a hundred times, something he’s normally proud to do, but this time, this song– it’s different. Jihoon’s poured his heart and soul into this one, has gone through years worth of feelings jotted down in the margins of his notebook, small and hidden for fear of anyone else seeing, to write these lyrics. This song was never meant to be on any album, was never meant for anyone but that one person, but when his producers saw the lyrics amongst the rest of his songs, they made him play it for them, and declared it a beautiful masterpiece.I never meant it to be a masterpiece, Jihoon admits. That’s why it is, they tell him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set loosely in my texting-fic universe, but really all you need to know is that soonhoon are dating and the rest of seventeen know about it. I strongly recommend you listen to Smile Flower/Laughter while reading!

It’s something Woozi has done a hundred times, something he’s normally proud to do, but this time, this song– it’s different. Jihoon’s poured his heart and soul into this one, has gone through years worth of feelings jotted down in the margins of his notebook, small and hidden for fear of anyone else seeing, to write these lyrics. This song was never meant to be on any album, was never meant for anyone but that one person, but when his producers saw the lyrics amongst the rest of his songs, they made him play it for them, and declared it a beautiful masterpiece.

I never meant it to be a masterpiece, Jihoon admits.

That’s why it is, they tell him.

“Alright, this is our last song,” Woozi says, and smiles at the loud cheer he gets in response. He’s leaning against a table in the practice room, where the stereo is. All the members are sitting on the floor in front of him, anticipating. None of them have heard this before. Jihoon would prefer it stay that way, but it’s too late now.

He takes a deep breath. Woozi is a professional. This song is personal, almost unbearably so, but none of the others have to know. This is work. “This one is called Flower Smile,” is all he says, and he presses play.

_Without knowing why, sometimes, out of nowhere_

_Lately, these kinds of thoughts just appear_

_You, who’s so happy and beautiful_

_And the us right now, who are doing well_

_We, who are like that_

_If we were to one day unfortunately separate_

_What should I do then?_

It’s only because he’s watching that he sees Hoshi’s fingers tighten around his sheet of lyrics, can almost hear his breath catch in his throat. Jihoon swallows, breathes deep, keeps calm.

_Of course, that sort of thing won’t happen, but_

_I really don’t know why I think thoughts like these, but_

_I think about it sometimes_

_I hope that you will never think thoughts like these_

Here it comes.

_Because we’re together, I’m able to smile_

_And because it’s you, I’m able to cry_

_Like this, how could there be anything I can’t do?_

Soonyoung’s eyes snap up to meet Jihoon’s. He still doesn’t know if it’s about him, not for sure. Jihoon just looks at him, lets him make of it what he will.

_No matter when and where you are_

_Even if we can’t be together_

_We will, like always, have flowery smiles_

_I will be the spring to your smiles_

Soonyoung smiles at him in the way that means he’s going to smother Jihoon in affection, later. Jihoon doesn’t smile back, not quite yet, because the song’s only halfway through, and there are pieces of Jihoon’s heart he hasn’t heard yet.

_Without holding back, I always feel like_

_I am only receiving from you_

_That’s why I’m so thankful and even more sorry_

_Even if I want to hug you tightly, what is this hesitation that comes_

_From a weariness that I don’t know about?_

_I don’t want to be like this_

It’s at this point that some of the others start stealing glances at Jihoon, but he doesn’t care, can only see Soonyoung, the way his lips fall apart ever so slightly, the way his whole body seems to melt as he looks at Jihoon with those soft, beautiful eyes.

_Like the sky is high_

_The winds are cold_

_And the ocean is wide and blue_

_I’m afraid that I’ll take you for granted_

_Because I’m uneasy about that_

_I feel like I’m acting like this_

_Because I’m afraid I’ll lose you_

_I ask that you aren’t the same as me_

Soonyoung’s face starts to scrunch up, and Jihoon can see tears start to well up in his eyes, and Jihoon has to swallow past the lump in his throat.

_Because we’re together, I’m able to smile_

_And because it’s you, I’m able to cry_

_Like this, how could there be anything I can’t do?_

_“This is our last”, don’t ever say it_

_I’ll stay by your side, so_

He’s crying now, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as his expression twists into some cross between ugly sobbing and a huge smile, and Jihoon finds himself thinking he’s never seen anything so beautiful.

_Even if something really does happen to us_

_We will always be together_

_Like we always have been_

 The moment he hears Jihoon speaking he buries his face in his hands, bends low to the ground, shoulders heaving with silent sobs. Minghao, next to him, strokes his back comfortingly, and Jihoon’s heart aches because it should be him–

_“This is our last”, don’t ever say it_

_No matter what happens_

_We will, like always, have flowery smiles_

So Jihoon goes, before he can think twice, before he lets himself worry about the members being right there, or the fact that there’s a window in the practice room door that anyone could walk past and look through, or even how embarrassed he is about his feelings. All that matters is Soonyoung, the way he clings when Jihoon holds him close, how he buries his tears in Jihoon’s shoulder, and Jihoon is shaking now, too, fingers stroking through Soonyoung’s hair, eyes squeezed shut against the tears that threaten to fall. He feels raw, exposed. He doesn’t care.

“Jihoon,” chokes Soonyoung, voice cracking. Jihoon holds him tighter and sings softly,

_No matter when and where you are_

_Even if we can’t be together_

_We will, like always, have flowery smiles_

_I will be the spring to your smiles_

“Yaahhh!” the members hoot appreciatively, applauding, as the song ends. “Woozi-yah!” They come up and wrap their arms around both Jihoon and Soonyoung, and suddenly Jihoon finds himself at the bottom of a dogpile. Soonyoung is laughing through his sobs, scrubbing at his cheeks with the hand that isn’t clinging to Jihoon. Jihoon himself sniffs and blinks away his tears before they fall.

“Yah,” Seungcheol cries, grinning, from where he’s sprawled out over Jihoon’s legs, “how can you come in with a song like that without showing it to your boyfriend first?!”

“Yeah, oh my god,” Soonyoung yells in a sob, shoving half-heartedly at Jihoon’s shoulder. “You made me cry, you jerk!”

“I think Seungkwannie cried the most,” Seokmin laughs, reaching over Junhui to poke Seungkwan.

“Shut up!” Seungkwan wails, hiding his face in the space between Jeonghan and Wonwoo’s arms.

“Mingyu cried too,” Minghao points out, grinning, and everyone laughs when Mingyu, red-eyed, immediately reaches over to wrestle him into silence.

This quickly devolves into squabbling and ribbing and yelling all around. Amidst the chaos, Jihoon wipes tears from Soonyoung’s cheeks with his thumbs, brushes his hair out of his eyes, presses their foreheads together.

“I wrote the song for you, not the album,” Jihoon tells him softly.

“Thank you,” Soonyoung whispers back. His smile is lovely even when he’s crying, like spring flowers in the gentle rain.

Jihoon stops thinking and smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written because like a fool i didn't take the time to look up the lyrics to the new album until this morning and when i saw the lyrics for this song i just. there are so many themes in this that came up in my texting fic??? i just couldn't ignore this, i had to write _something_ this song makes me so _emotional_
> 
> ok that's it for this self-indulgent little piece. thanks for reading!
> 
> lyric translations by [simplyoongi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1WZIJSZaEc), but i've edited them a little in terms of structure and word choice to improve flow.


End file.
